A Captain's Hat
by Sweet A.K
Summary: Ever wonder what's up with Capatin Jack Sparrow, and that hat? Well this is the story Behind the Hat!
1. Something about Jack

Hey everyone! I have been working on my other story, but this muse just came up and bit me in the butt, and it wouldn't let go until I wrote something. So my arse got sore, and I finally gave into it. This damn muse is a pain in my butt, literally. So here you go.

_Title:_ _A Captain's Hat_

_Rating: Umm. PG for now. But it might not stick. Depends on how my muse's mind works._

_Warnings: Mild Language_

__

_Pairings: Jack/OC_

_Summary: Ever wonder what is it with Captain Sparrow and his hat? Well here's the story behind it. Amanda, daughter the infamous Captain Henry Morgan, becomes like a sister to Jack. When they are caught by the Easy-India- Trading-Company, Amanda becomes deathly ill. She is left in the hands of a doctor. Years later they meet up again, but both of them have changed. Will the ever find-out who the other is? Read and find out!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I wouldn't be writing here. Don't sue me, all you'll get is Checks wallet Three POTC: COTBP ticket stubs… Old gum wrapper… lint… and my driver's license. Not much to gain. _

Okay so there you have it. I hope you like this. So now as they say, ON WITH THE SHOW!

A Captain's Hat 

Chapter 1: How they Met.

Young Jack Sparrow was waiting on the dock, where his father was trying to find a new crew to join. 'Bloody Royal Navy!' Jack thought as he sat there throwing rocks off the docks. They had been in Tortuga for far to long. He hated not being on the sea. Since he could remember, he had been out on the sea, and now because of the bloody Navy, he was stuck on shore. But at least they were stuck in a town as great as Tortuga.

Jack Sparrow was a strapping young man, with dark hair down to his shoulders, which was tied back with a once white piece of cloth. His skin was a nice tanned color, and underneath his physic was muscular from years of hard work. His eyes were chocolate brown, and always had twinkle to them. Most people would think it was innocence, but those who knew him knew better. That twinkle was not innocence, that twinkle was pure mirth, mischievousness, and flat out rottenness. He was an 'amusing sarcastic little shit.' Well at least that's what his father told him.

There was this one time in Tortuga, Jack recalled, when his father had gotten drunk and passed out, and Jack grabbed him by the heels, dragged him down the steps, and with every step his father's head hit Jack would say 'sorry'. Eventually he was able to drag him back to the ship. Then an idea hit him, and Jack thought, 'why not? The crew would get a kick outa it.' And the next day Mark, Jacks father, woke up to a huge headache, and the crew in hysterics, and when he looked down he saw why. For his loving son had…

But Jack was unable to finish his reminiscing. He heard an excited voice coming from the dock.

"Jack boy, wos the matter with ye, I be tryin to get yer attension! I found us a ship me boy," Mark Sparrow said clapping his son on the shoulder. "An ole friend o' mine is in need of a new crew… Well, watta ye waitn' fer? Les go"

Jack had to practically run to keep up with his father. He had never seen him like this before. It was almost as if her were, skipping? No, no, no, no, no, Pirates don't skip. Saunter, sway, stalk, yes, but never, ever, skip. He was curious as to see what had got his farther so excited.

Then Mark stopped so suddenly, Jack almost ran into him. "Hey da, why'd ye stop?"

"Ye see tha ship out there?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a beauty, what about it?"

"Thas our new 'ome."

"Wha-wha-what?" Jack stuttered.

"Yup!"

"Wow." Jack was in awe. The ship was huge. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The wood was polished and gleamed gold in the sun. The sails were an amazing almost florescent white. He wondered how they keep them so white. He could just make out what the golden letter on the side of the ship that spelled out the words, _The Majestic._

Mark took his eyes off the ship, and brought them back to his son's face. He smirked and shut his sons mouth with an audible click. "Oy. Don' wanna let all the 'ot air out, do we?" He laughed.

"Da?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Who be this friend of yers?"

But before he could answer a gruff man came up to them in a rowboat, and, in a voice to match his appearance, asked. "Oy, ye gettin in or wha?"

"Come on me boy, an ye can meet 'im yerself."

Jack and his father quickly got into the boat. Well Mark stepped into the boat, Jack jumped in it, and nearly went just as quickly over the other side of it. In fact, if Mark hadn't known his son would do something like that, and grabbed the back of his son's shirt, they'd be fishing him out of the water.

"Careful there mate." The gruff pirate said with a little chuckle.

As the little rowboat got closer and closer to the ship, Jack could finally see all it's glory. Mark looked back over to his son, and chuckled as he clicked his son's mouth closed for the second time that day.

When they reached the ship, two ropes were abruptly tossed over the side and Jack and his father were hoisted up. There they met a tall man. He had black hair, blue eyes. He was at least 6'6". He wore a dark blue coat that covered a white shirt. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black pants. His black, mid-back hair was tied up behind him with a black ribbon.

"Ello' Markus, how are ye, ye scurvy dog?" Tha man asked.

"Jack, I'd like ye to meet me ole friend, Captain Henry Morgan. Captain, me son, Jack Sparrow."

"'Ello there Jack." Captain Morgan said reaching out a hand to Jack.

When he didn't go to shake Morgan's hand, Mark nudged his son in the rib cage. After that, Jack immediately snapped out of his state of awe and grasped the Captain's hand.

"N-nice to meet you C-Captain." He stuttered.

"Nice ter meet ye too… So how do ye like me ship?"

"It's the mos' mazing thing I've ever seen!" Jack replied letting go of the Captains hand. "Were did ye get it?"

"Well now thas a funny story. Ye see, we'd been in a bad battle, an me ship was torn up. So we be driffin on our way, when we come up ter the mos beautiful ship I'd ever seen. And it wos jus sittin there, waitin for us ter come get 'er. Course' them guys in the Red coats weren't to 'appy bout it. But since they be on the island when we took 'er, they couldn't do nothin' bout it." Captain Morgan said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Y-y-you stole the ship from the Royal Navy?" Jack asked, admiring the Captain more and more.

"Commandeered it." Spoke up a little voice, seeming to come from nowhere. "He commandeered it, not stole it."

"Oh, Mark, Jack, I'd like ye ter meet me daughter, Amanda." A tiny figure stepped out from behind the tall man. Her black hair had a golden tint to it that stood out in the sun. She wore boy's clothes, a white shirt with a black vest over it, and black pants. But what caught Jacks attention were her eyes. At first glance, they looked black, but at further inspection, they became a dark brown color. She looked no more than 5, if even that. "Don be shy Mand. Say 'ello." Her father urged her.

"Hello. Mr. Sparrow, Jack." The tiny voice squeaked.

"Don mind er, she don talk much to people who she don know. Come to think of it, she don talk much to the people she does know." Morgan said, putting a huge hand down on Mandy's small shoulder. "I'm surprise she even spoke to ye, Jack. She never talks ter people she jus met, but there mus be sommin bout you." He mused.

Jack looked down at the little girl, who, standing next to her father, looked extremely small. He wondered how a girl so little managed to live with a bunch of burly pirates. His father wouldn't let him become a pirate until he turned ten.

"'Ow long as she been with ye?" Mark asked.

"Oh, since she wos three… bout two years." Captain Morgan replied.

"Three? Never 'erd of someone that young on a ship 'fore."

"Yeah well, I'm the only thin she 'as. 'Er mum died, an I took 'er in."

During this whole conversation, Amanda's eyes never left Jack, and vise-versa. It was as if Amanda was measuring Jack's worth. Mark and Henry finally noticed that their children had not moved a muscle for about five minutes. They turned around to see, their children locked in a staring match. Soon the whole crew noticed them, taking bets on who would blink first. Then something unexpected happened, shocking the entire crew and Captain Morgan.

Amanda smiled. Now don't get it wrong. Someone smiling isn't that big of an event, unless that person happens to be Amanda.

"Thas bloody amazing!" The captain said as he and the crew watched Amanda move past them and climb up the mast into the crow's nest.

"What amazing?" Jack asked, dumbfounded at everyone's reaction to the small girls smile.

"My daughter almost never smiles. Especially at strangers. It took 'er nearly a year to smile at me, an I'm 'er dad."  He Henry replied, half amazedly, half amused. "There's mos defiantly sommin' 'bout you Jack."

Okay. So this is my first chapter. I hope you liked it. My muse has finally let up. Well you know the drill R&R. Please constructive critism only. No Flames! Remember, the more reviews, the happier I am, the happier I am, the faster the next chapter will be up.


	2. A Note and a Few Thank Yous!

Hey everyone. I just have to tell you real quick. The next chapter should be up in about a day or two. I promise it is almost done. But right now I have to go visit the 'old farts'. (And I can legally call them that. My Great grand pa is 95, and my great-great-aunt is 90.) But I swear it will be up soon.

Thank you reviewers! 

 Eternally Damned: Glad you liked it. You're right. Jack is fifteen, and Amanda is 5. But back then, when they are older, it is considered completely normal. No. It won't be a slash.

Esmerelda Black: Yeah. Morgan is one of my favorites too. Jack defiantly has a way with the ladies! I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise. It's in the works right now!

Dragonangel3: I'm glad you're hooked. You're the first reviewer I had after I repost the fic. I screwed up the first time I posted it, so I tried it again. But you're still special! 

Jack-Sparrow-4ever: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

Well that's it. Thank you all of you reviewers. It really made my day to come home and see I had 4 reviews for my first chapter! As I said I will post again soon. I promise! 

In the next chapter, Jack learns more about Amanda, and why she is the way she is, and he gets to see a side of Amanda no one else has ever seen!


	3. Sparrows and Pearls

Hey I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had a bit of writer's block. But here it is. Enjoy! 

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing. The mouse owns it all! He's trying to take over the world!_

Chapter 2

Jack was glad to finally be out on the sea again. To feel the salt water as it splashed against his skin, to see the endless horizon, this was were he was truly at home! Captain Morgan was a great man. Him and Jacks father, he later found out, had been childhood friends. They had both dreamed of one day becoming pirates, and of owning a ship of there own. He had also met the crew. They were extremely nice for pirates. Jack realized they were more of a family to each other than a crew. And right in the middle of all of this was Amanda. She wasn't only the Captain's daughter, but the entire crew's daughter. But for the entire three weeks he had been on the ship, he had only heard her say about seven sentences. Captain Morgan explained to Jack, his father, and the rest of the new crew that they picked up in Tortuga that 'Mand' as he called her, had a rough life when she was living with her mother, and hadn't said much more on the matter. 

Jack started to notice a pattern in her behavior. Ever day she would get up a little before most of the crew, walk out of her cabin, usually with a book in hand, and climb up into the crow's nest. She would stay there until it was time to eat lunch. After lunch, she would go and practice swordsmanship with her father for about three or four hours, then the rest of the time she would spend helping out the rest of the crew with what needed to be don with the ship. 

Something about Amanda intrigued Jack. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was determined to find out. And when Jack Sparrow is determined, nothing can get in his way. So one day, after Mand finished her lessons with her father, Jack tried to start up a conversation. Today was a slow day on the _Majestic_, so instead of helping, Mand went to her favorite spot, the crows nest. Jack wait for a few moments, and when no one was looking, made hi way up. When he reached the top he found Mand there with her nose in a large looking book.

"'Ey there lass."

"Hi Jack."

"Woss ye been reading?" He asked looking over the little girls shoulder and the book she held in her hands.

"A book of Fables and Tales."

"Ain't ye a 'lil young fer readin?"

"Yeah, but when I was with my mom, the only thing I could do to block out all the screaming was to read. Only little kids books then bu' now I read books like these." She said proudly, showing the book off. "I'm a little slow at it now, but, I'm getting better with da's help." She replied. 

Jack was happy; his plan to stir up a conversation with Amanda was going well so far. No wanting the moment to pass him by he said, "Thas nice. This be yer favorite book then?"

"Actually. This be me only book!" She said, mocking Jack a bit.

'Ah! She's mocking me. Now I'm getting somewhere.' Jack thought. "So? Mand is it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Amanda Pearl Morgan." She replied.

"Yer, middle name's Pearl?"

"Yeah." She said. Never taking her eyes off her book.

"I like that. Mind if I call ye Pearl?"

"As long as I can call you Jack."

"Sounds good ter me, lass." Jack said with a smile, to which Amanda returned. During the weeks Jack had been on the _Majestic_, he had noticed why everyone was shocked when Mand smiled at him because, until now, that had been the last time Jack had seen her smile. But when she did, her whole face changed. She didn't look like a mere child, no. She looked like the picture he saw once on the ceiling of a cathedral when he was a lad, the angel child.

"Oy, Mand!" Someone shouted from down below. "Come 'ere and ye can steer 'er for a bit!" Captain Morgan's voice carried into the crow's nest.

"I better go," Amanda said to Jack getting-up and ticking her book under her arm.

"Wait, before you go," Jack held out his hand to her. "Friends?" he asked.

Amanda looked at the out stretched hand wearily, and asked, "You want to be friends with me?" Jack shook his head yes. "But why? I mean I'm a little girl, and you're a grown-up. Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Well, I'm not a 'grown-up' yet. And ye be the closest person to me age on this 'ere ship. Also, we could get in and out of a lota trouble together, you and me." He said flashing one of his famous, or soon to be famous, grins.

"Oy, Mand! Ain't got all day!" Amanda's father called up again.

"So do we have an accord?" Jack asked. "Friends?"

"Yeah, okay. Friends." Amanda and Jack shook hand. "I better go."

"See ya, Pearl." Jack called to her as she stepped out of the crow's nest.

"See ya Jack," and with that she climbed down with such speed and grace, a monkey would be jealous of her.

And so began the friendship of Jack Sparrow, and Amanda Pearl Morgan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Wow, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had a bit a writer's block. I guess that's what I get when I give myself a deadline. Sorry about not post sooner. Well, tell me what you think. You know the drill! R&R!

PED-sarah: I'm gald you really like it! Makes me feel good! ^_^ here's the next chapter!

Arlen Halfelven: Here's the next chapter enjoy!

Captain Cherry Coke: I hope it becomes a great story. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it!

Captain Cheesehead: Love the name! Thank you for your review! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it as much as the last!

Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to mee. Next chapter sould be here in a week!


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Hey everyone. I know I said it would take a week for the next chapter but I couldn't help myself. My writer's block has been lifted. Thanks to the POTC sound track. So, as an apology for not posting the last chapter sooner. Here's the ext chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah right. If you think I own anything from POTC, then you're daft! I do however own Amanda. She mine, all MINE! Muhahahahahahaha Hack sorry.

Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky; the water was a calm blue, hardly a wave in sight. The wind was with them. Not a sound was to be heard on the deck of the _Majestic_. But sadly that was not to last.

CLANG! CLASH! 

The silence was broken by the sound of metal on metal. A sword fight had broken out between two pirates.

"Get it through your bloody head. I. Did. Not. Do. It." A young girl said blocking a blow that was aimed at her abdomen.

"I know you bloody did it," a man's voice replied, thrusting his sword towards the girl's chest.

She blocks the hard blow, and countered with a blow to the pirate's head. With lightning quick reflexes, the man blocked it.

"Just exactly," she blocked the blow to her right side, "How do you," She thrust towards his rib cage. Which he gracefully blocked. "'Know' it was me?"

The pirate swung his sword to strike her again. "I know because," He caught her arm and pulled her towards her so they were face to face with each other, "I was the one who taught that trick to you."

"Oh, right." She said cheerfully, pushing him away and trying to slash him across the stomach. The pirate jumped just in time. By now the entire crew was surrounding the two, yelling out their support for their favorite. Seeing her opportunity, the girl ran into a gap in the crowd, and up the stairs to were the captain stood, steering the boat and looking on in amusement. She ran to the stern of the ship, the man in close pursuit. Thinking quickly she grabbed a rope that was hanging from the mizzenmast, climbed up to the railing, put her sword in her mouth, and flung herself off the starboard side. She swung out gracefully over the water, before landing with catlike agility on the deck below. Than man jumped off the quarterdeck, but the girl had gotten there before him, thus ending up with the upper hand. She made a trust to his midsection. He turned to his side and knocked the offending blade away.

"Lets bloody finish this." The pirate said. He caught the girl's sword with his, and after a brief struggle he managed to fling the girls sword across the deck. He then brought his sword calmly to the lasses neck, triumphant, yet cocky grin plastered on his face. The final result was met with a mixture of cheers, boos, and a general exchange of rather vulgar insults.

Now in normal circumstances, with 'normal' people, the person with the sword to their neck would be horribly frightened, and pleading for their life. But the pirate lass, was not the norm. In fact she was completely, and utterly insane, as was her counterpart. Instead of begging and pleading, she gave the pirate a cheeky grin, and then proceeded to blow a wet raspberry in his face. The pirate looked at her smiled and sheathed his sword.

"Now wos' ye two fightin' 'bout this time?" The captain yelled over the top of the crowd.

The two pondered this for a moment, before turning to the captain, and saying at the same time, "I don't know."

"Bloody 'ell" The captain said, shaking his head in mock frustration. In reality, he was glad for their reasonless fight. Broke up his, and the rest of the crew's boredom.

"Jack started it though!" the lass told the captain.

"Oy." Jack yelled at the girl. "It wasn't me, Pearl, it wos you."

"N-uh." Was Pearl's, or as she is more commonly known, Amanda, sophisticated answer.

"Yeah-huh." Jack said, imitating her childish voice.

"N-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"N-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Oh Lord, 'ere they go again." Captain Morgan muttered to himself, dropping his head to rest in his hands with an exasperated sigh.

"Lad," one of the pirates said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ye should know by now, there ain't no use in arguing wit 'er. She once went on with ol' Richard fer an entire day, until he gave inter 'er. She's relentless 'at one."

Pearl shot a cheeky triumphant smirk in Jack's direction. "Stubborn is more like it." Jack said, flashing her an equally cheeky grin. Mand just stuck her tongue out at Jack. And of course, Jack repeated this action. Then the lass started making weird faces at Jack, and vise versa. Soon it became an all out war, each one trying to out do the other's face. That is until…

"Ehrm." Someone cleared their voice from beside the two pirates making them both jump a little. "If ye are done," Captain Morgan began, "There's work ter be done." They stayed there a little dazed that they had been caught off guard. "Well, get to it!" He snapped, causing both of them so come out of their trans-like state.

While Jack set to work, swabbing the deck, Pearl went and grabbed her sword. Then she proceeded to grab a mop and help Jack with the tedious work ahead of him. They worked in silence, taking a break to occasionally throw the other a strange face.

It was hard to believe that just three years ago, the two of them just met. It seemed to Amanda that they had known each other their entire lives. She had felt an instant connection with Jack the day she met him, as did he with her. Since then they had become like brother and sister. They had their occasional fights; case in point the previous scrapple, but they got along well. Amanda remembered her last birthday, when she had turned eight, Jack bought her a new book, filled with maps of the world. She had looked at it every night, pointing out places she wanted to go, and showing Jack. Jack had said "Pearl, when I get me own ship, and I'm the Captain, I'll make ye me first mate, then we'll sail to all the places on yer map, savvy?" That was one promise she intended to make Jack keep.

"Ha, I win!" Was what brought Amanda back to reality, and away from her own musings.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked Jack, perplexed. Jack raised a finger up in the air, about to tell her when she interrupted him, "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Yer just a sore loser." Jack grumbled.

"Just wait tell I'm older. I'll be able to beat you in a fair fight, no problem."

"Well thas not much incentive fer me to fight fair, is it?" He said smirking, reaching his hand over and ruffling her hair.

"Shove it, Jack!" she said, pushing his hand away. Jack just through his head back and laughed.

Pearl blew another raspberry at Jack, and went down to the galley to eat dinner.

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks to the POTC sound track, I've worked through my writer's block! As always please R&R! Please, no flames.

If you would like to be e-mailed when this story is update, please put your e-mail address in a review.

Next chapter should be up within the week.


	5. Birthdays and Battles

Hey All. IIIIIIIII'mmmmmmm Baaack! Scary thought huh? Well here it is the next chapter to my story. I hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, though I wish I did. I do however own Markus Sparrow, and Amanda Pearl Morgan. They're mine I tell you, all mine. Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha, CoughSnort Sorry about that, get a little carried away there.

One week later 

The day was hot, but a comfortable hot, the sky was a beautiful blue color, with little wisps of white, fluffy clouds littering it. The waves were few and sparse, and the not-so-quite _Majestic_ was anchored in the middle of all of it. On board the giant ship, was a mess of pirates, in the middle of a celebration. Markus Sparrow was playing the violin, Captain Morgan, and a few of the other pirates were dancing, the rest were just drinking, what else, rum. Only two pirates were not down on the deck, joining in the celebration. One of them was at this very moment, climbing up to the crows nest, flask full of rum, and the other one, the guest of honor for the party, sitting in the crow's nest, looking out into the horizon.

"Oy, Jack." Pearl said as she climbed into the nest.

"Oy what." Jack replied.

"Here." She said, throwing him the rum. "Thought you might want this."

"Thanks." He said and drew a swig from the flask. Pearl walked over, and sat down next to him, taking an equally large swig from the fore mentioned flask. She passed it back to Jack, and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Jack." She said sleepily.

"Thanks Pearl… Bit tired are we?"

"You try taking the night watch, then getting up early in the morning to celebrate some tosser's birthday."

"'Ey, I'm no tosser, luv. Savvy?"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Jack."

"Whelp."

"Ass."

"Pain in the ass."

"Baboon butt"

"Lets stop before we start another fight."

"Fine by yawn me… Baboon butt."

"So wos ye get me for me birthday?" Jack asked.

"What? Huh? I'm SUPPOSED to get you something?"

"Pearl."

"Alright, I got you something, but you'll have to find it first. It's hidden."

"Were did ye hide it?"

"I didn't. I lost it. That's why you have to find it before you can have it." She replied into his shoulder, eyes slowly closing.

Jack looked down at the form on his shoulder, smiling. She was so sweet when she was sleeping. He thought it must be because that mouth of hers was finally shut. A very rare occasion, he noted. But he loved her all the same. The love he felt wasn't a man and woman love, but the sort of love a friend felt for a friend. No, wait, that isn't it. It was more of a love a brother felt for a sister. Yeah that's it. Jack and Pearl, brother and sister. That's the way it had been for three years now. That's the way it will always be.

"Jack?" The little sleepy voice asked.

"Yes luv?"

"Tell me again, were are we gonna go when you get your own ship."

Jack rested his head against hers; feeling tired himself, "Where ever ye want ter go… Where ever the wind 'ill take us." He said quietly, hearing her breathing even out, and eventually, slipping away himself, into the quite blackness of sleep.

BANG! CRUNCH!

That was the sound that jolted Amanda and Jack from the sleep that had taken them over.

"We're under attack!" Called someone from below. Amanda and Jack jumped up, ignoring the pain that shot through their bodies due to the potions they were in when they fell asleep. With haste they made their way down to the deck below, un-sheathing their swords. Sometime during the celebration, a ship bearing the logo of the East-India Trading Company, had came up into view, and by the time they _Majestic_ had spotted them, it was to late. They had pulled up right beside them, and started firing their cannons at the _Majestic_. By the time Amanda and Jack had reached the deck, the other ship's crew had boarded, and engaged the crew of the _Majestic_ into a hand to hand, or sword to sword as it may be, battle.

With lightning quick reflexes, both Jack and Amanda joined in, fighting at all cost to save their beloved ship. While no comment was made by anyone of Jack's opponents, the man Amanda went to fight with took one look at her, and laughed.

"What do ye think yer doing little lass? Ye think you can beat me?" The man asked, then through his head back and laughed again, along with several other man that were watching on. Big mistake.

Seeing the advantaged, Amanda rammed the sword through the man's stomach. He gave a look of shock before he fell to the ground, dead. Seeing this, the man next to him got in position to fight. Amanda made the first blow, which the man just barely blocked. Then with lightning quick speed, swung for his neck. The man blocked it, still a little shocked that a lass this young could fight this well. Finally, after another near miss, he realized that she meant business, so he began striking at her with all his might. Even though Amanda had plenty of practice fighting with Jack and her father, she was still a little girl, and therefore a little weaker than the man she was currently fighting. She found herself tiring faster then she thought possibly (Of course lack of sleep could help contribute to that). The man seeing this, caught her sword with his, he pulled her closer to him. She struggled to get away, but the man grabbed her wrist, and ripped her sword from her hand. He pulled her so she was face to face with him.

"Well, ye put up a good fight lass, I'll give you that. But now ye need to learn when's time ter give up the fight." She continued to struggle against the man, not paying attention to what he was saying. "Now lass, look 'ere. Ye ain't got nothin' left in ye. I can see yer tired. Just come wit me, like a good little girl."

"You're wrong," Amanda said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I do have one thing left.'

"Aye? And what would tha' be?"

"THIS!" she yelled as she kicked him as hard in the groin as she could. The man doubled over in pain and dropped her. But her victory was short lived, two other men grabbed her, one by her arms, the other by her feet, and dragged her across to the other ship.

"PEARL!" Jack yelled as he saw her dragged on to the other ship. He fought his way desperately to get to her. She was the only thing he was concentrating on. That was his big mistake, not paying attention to the fight. The last thing he felt was something hard hit him in the head, and then an all consuming black flooded him, and he knew no more.

I think I'll leave it there for now. Hehe. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I was tired while writing this, hence the reason why Jack and Pearl fell asleep. But it's not my fault I'm tired, Yeah right is heard in the background No really. Last night was Halloween right? Well the doorbell rang, and I thought it was just the trick-or-treaters. So I went to answer the door, and there was this tall guy standing there in this green mask, with a CHAINSAW! And then he STARTED IT! It scared the crap out of me. I ran into my mom's room, and told her what happened. She then called the police. I was shaking form head to two, and crying. I asked my mom why she didn't come, she said she was about to, but she thought it was just a motorbike. I was like yeah; someone drove a motorbike up the stairs to our porch. Right. So I had nightmares last night, and didn't get much sleep. Jackass. So there you have it. That's why there is a lot of tiredness and sleeping in this chapter. So don't blame me. Blame the dumb ass in the mask with the chainsaw. You can also blame him for this chapter ending like this, and being so short, I'm too tired to write anymore.

Oh and everyone go check out _Fusing Reality_ by BubblyFizz03 it is a seriously awesome story. One of my favorites!

There are a few people who I would like to thank.

 BubblyFizz03: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so sweet! Hugs Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. It makes me feel so good that you like my story. Really? You liked my fight scene? I thought people would hate it. I didn't think it was very good. Well I'm glad you liked it! And you reviewed every chapter! You're the best! And yeah, that is where Jack gets the name. Thanks so much Sara!

Captain Cheesehead: Yes the sound track does come in very handy. I actually got my inspiration from the 'N'uh Yeah huh' fight from the fights I had with my brother. Mostly on long trips in the car, when mom was driving. She hated long trips for some reason. Oh and I'm sorry your sound track is scratched. That really bites!

And of course I would also like to thank scratchycat; concrete-anqel; JenjermanNorm; Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine; Arlen Halfelven; PED-sarah; Captain Cherry Coke; and Amadea Than you all for the reviews. It means a lot to me that y'all like this story.

See that little box on the left hand corner at the bottom there. readers point Yeah that one. Press it and review. If you want to be notified by e-mail when the next chapter comes out, leave you're e-mail address in a review, or if you don't want everyone to know your address, e-mail me at sbgirl500msn.com and leave it there. As always the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come! 

Later Dayz


	6. Strong for Her

Hey everyone. How are you doing? Good I hope. Well I'm back again. I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter, as I had the previous one, but I had to post this chapter. Pearl and Jack kept poking me in the ribs until I finally gave in. So here it is. Keep in mind; it is a bit darker than any other chapter I have ever written. But I'm very proud of it. One of the best I have ever written if I do say so myself. Anyway, enough of my babbling, I present to you chapter 5 of _A Captain's Hat_. Enjoy. And Review please!

Disclaimer: *Gets on knees and begs the all mighty* Please, please! Can I own The Pirates Of the Caribbean? *Lightning bolt strikes* I'll take that as a no. So there you have it, not mine. And will obviously never ever be mine. But I do own Amanda Pearl Morgan. You can borrow here if you want, just ask.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wakey, wakey," a voice broke through the darkness. "Come on Jack, Get up! Please get up! Come on Jack, open your eyes!" The voice pleaded, but Jack didn't want to listen to it. He wanted the blackness to consume him once again. Sweet blackness, free from pain. But what the voice said next brought him back, "Please Jack. I need you… I'm so scared." Barely a whisper, but he heard it all the same. It gave him strength, and he knew he had to stay awake. For her. For his Pearl. 

Ever so slightly, Jack's eyes opened. "Thank God." He heard her whisper. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was surrounded by bars on three sides. The other side was wood. A wall. As his conciseness came back, he felt a cold, hard, dampness beneath him. A brig, he was in a brig. Then his eyes fell on the tiny shape at his side. He tried to get up. Bad idea. Searing pain shot through his head, but he had to get up, for Pearl. He had to comfort her. That was all there was too it. But the figure moved over him, and he felt two little hands push him back down. 

"No. Just stay laying down." Pearl's face finally came into focus. Right away, he wished it hadn't. Her eyes, so full of mirth and love, were filled with terror, sorrow, and worry. Her face, the face that held her childness innocence, bruised and cut. Her beautiful full lips, the ones he was so used to seeing smiling, frowning, and cut up. He wanted to cry, wanted to reach out, hold her next to him, but above all he wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at the people who did this to his Pearl. He wanted to kill them. Watch every last drop of their blood drain out from their body. They had hurt his Pearl. They had to pay. But, no. He couldn't show that. He had to stay strong, strong for her. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. He had to act like the same old Jack around her. For her sake.

"'Ello luv. Fine day. Eh?"

Pearl punched him in his arm. "Jack, you scared the hell out of me, and all you can say is 'Fine day'?" Her voice trembling slightly.

"Sorry luv. I…" But he was cut short of his apology as the tiny girl threw herself at Jack. Small thin arms wrapping around his neck, she was holding him tightly and sobbing slightly. "It's okay, Pearl. Shhh now. Everythin's okay now. I'm 'ere. I aint going anywhere."  He said hugging her back just as tightly.

"Don't leave me Jack. I'm so scared." She whispered, sobs racking her small body.

"O course not luv. I'm never gonna leave ye." He whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

"You promise?"

He tilted her head so her dark brown eyes were looking directly into his chocolate brown ones. Using his thumb, he brushed a tiny tear from her cheek.  "Luv. A wild pack 'o 'ammer head sharks couldn' take me away from ye. I promise. I love you, Pearl" 

"I love you too, Jack." She said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Jack what are we going to do? How are we gonna get back home, to the Majestic?"

"I don' know… yet. But I'll think 'o sommthin. We'll get back 'ome."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because luv. I'm Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Savvy." Pearl let go of jack, and laid down next to him, using his chest as a pillow, as opposed to the hard wet floor. Jack felt the girl shiver slightly.

"Cold luv?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Jack wrapped his arms around the tiny form's shoulders, and pulled her close. "Better?" 

"Yeah." She replied, sleepily. But what Jack hadn't noticed was the wince the tiny girl gave as he held her close.

"Best get some sleep." Jack said, he felt rather than saw her little head nod. He listened for a while, listening to her breath even out. Once he knew Pearl was asleep, he let himself slip back into the comforting and welcoming blackness yet again. Never once unwrapping his arms from the small shivering form at his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow. Sorry it's so short, but it has something that will be important in future chapters. That was a hard chapter to write. But I'm pretty proud of it. But enough of what I think, what do you think? Huh? Please tell me in a review. Please! 

The next chapter should be up soon, but in the mean time. Go and check out _Fusing Reality_ by BubblyFizz03. You won't be sorry. This is an amazing story! Trust me.

Now for a few thankyous:

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine: Wonder no longer, for there is the next chapter!

BubblyFizz03: Yes a guy really did. Scared me to death, I was in shock, at least that's what my mom said. Thank god it wasn't a serious case of shock, or I would be in a coma, or dead. After she called the police, she went back into her room, and watched TV. It's like yeah, love you too mom. Huh? What? No don't worry; I'm just in shock. The new episode of JAG is so much more important than me. *_* So yeah. lol. Thank you for telling people to go read my fanfic. You're the best! *Hugz* and here's the next chapter, please don't show up with a chainsaw. *hides under desk and rocks back and forth* Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

lotrfreek: I'm glad I updated too! It will be a few chapters till we find out about the hat. But don't worry it will be soon.

E-chan: Okay, okay, put the sword down, and back away slowly. That's it. Here's the next chapter. Whew. *Wipes sweat from head*

Okay, that's all the reviews I got. I guess I should pick a better time to post my story huh? Well anyway I should have the next chapter up soon. I hope! Please Review. I'll give you all lives size fully action pose-able jack figurines. But only if you review.  ^_^


	7. The Dreaded P

Walks onto stage gasp You're supposed to UPDATE these? Funny, I always thought they updated themselves… Oh well. Sorry it too soooooo long to get this chapter up, I know I left it at a bit of a cliffy there, sorry 'bout that!

Disclaimer: looks around You think I own POTC? I wish. It all belongs to El. As in El Mouse. Except Pearl, and Jack's dad, and the '_Majestic'_, and the plot… Wait... is there a plot? shrugs Guess we'll have to wait and see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to a harsh voice, and an even harsher hand lifting him to his feet.

"Time to wake-up, Boy." An ugly, greasy haired, toothless man said.

"Pearl?" He asked, mind still in a haze.

"Right here." Her little voice sounded scratchy as she let out a deep cough. Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to refocus them. The man pulled roughly on Jacks hair, leading him out of the brig, with Pearl trailing along after.

When they reached the deck, both the boy and the girl had to squint to adjust their eyes to the blinding light of the mid-day sun. Jack looked over to Pearl, and noticed the black bruises on her arms. Deep anger surged through him, like none he had ever before known. He wanted to kill those bastards for laying their grubby hands on his Pearl. But before he could do anything rash, a second man came up and bound their hands. They were marched off the ship and into the crowded streets of this coastal town. Locals shopping in the markets that lined the streets turned and stared at the prisoners, some even calling them foul names while the children threw rotten food, rocks, and anything else they could get their hands on. It seemed like an eternity before they were brought into the large stone building that over looked the town, and up into an office that was adorn with great riches from around the world.

Sitting behind a majestic desk was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. His hair was as black as night, as were his eyes. He was a portly man but, if he was to stand-up, Jack was sure he would tower over all in the room. He had an air about him that demanded authority... Jack already greatly disliked him. When he spoke, it was a deep, rumbling that you could feel echo in your chest.

"What have we here?"

"Pirates, Sir."

"Pirates? Surely not the child? She can be no more than eight!"

"She killed one o' our men."

"Really now?" The man lent back in his chair, rubbing his chin and measuring up the small girl.

"What 'r we gonna do with 'em, Sir?"

"Seems like such a waste to hang them. The boy is fit… we could reform them." He said, glancing at Jack.

"Reform 'em, Sir? But their Pirates!"

"And young ones at that. We've done it before…" The man paused, looking between the to companions. "Brand 'em."

Pearl and Jack were taken to room just doors away from the office. The man behind the desk followed them. Jack was right he was very tall.

They were lead over to a lit fire that held several different branders in its hot flames. Jack gulped visibly. He looked over to see what Pearl's reaction was, and his heart sunk.

Pearls eyes were glazed over, and her skin was as white as a sheet. He breathing was ragged, and great coughs erupted from her chest, shaking her small frame. She was sick. Very sick. Jack reached his bound hands over and felt her forehead. She had fever. But bless her, she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Oos firs'?" A man with on tooth and gray, stringy hair smiled.

"Do the girl." The tall portly man said. Pearl was shoved forward, and her bounds were cut. The portly man held her arm out in front of her and the gray haired man pulled out a brand from the fire. She didn't not struggle, not even when the brand came closer to her skin and the heat seared her flesh without even touching it. She did not have the strength left. The red-hot brand came closer to her skin, and Jack closed his eyes. He heard the sizzling of hot iron on skin, and the whimper of his beloved Pearl. It made him want to retch. A sickly aroma quickly filled the air… burning flesh. He opened his eyes again when the man let out a raspy laugh. He still held the brander to the young girl's skin. Jack made to jump at the man, but was caught by the portly man.

"That is enough, Mister Jamison." The portly man commanded.

"Yes, Sir," Jamison grumbled, pulling the brander away from pearls wrist. "Next?" He laughed. Jack walked forward, and extended his wrist, glaring at Jamison. The man grabbed another brander and seared Jack's skin. Jack winced, but like any good pirate, he didn't cry out. He stared the man in the face. Jamison smiled at him, his one tooth shining black. Jack gave him a disgusted look, and then returned his smile, mouth full of teeth. The man grumbled and took the brander from his skin. Jack's cocky smirk disappeared as he heard Pearls let out a deep cough. He turned to her, and saw her down on her knees. The coughing had shook her little frame until her knees gave out. He kneeled down next to her, and then looked up at the portly man.

"She needs a doctor!" He exclaimed, gently patting her back. The man looked down at the little girl. "Please?" Jack, for the first time in his life, begged. The man looked at Pearl, then walked over to Jack and cut his bonds.

"I'll take you to the doctor, but if you try anything, she can die in the brig." He said sternly. Jack nodded and lifted the little girl into his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's that chapter done. Again, sorry it took so long to get it out. I have quite a few other stories going on. But I'll try harder. I hope you all like it! Read and Review!

E-chan- Sorry, But here's the next chapter! I'll try to get these up faster, but I make no promises!

Cap'n Phoenix- I don't know… looks Back Yup, you did say that last time. Yeah, I thought those were true Jack. This one strayed from true Jack a bit I'm afraid. But he should be back to Jack soon!

BubblyFizz03- You'll find out soon enough. Smirk I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry! I'm also sorry about that nasty cliffy. I didn't have a cliffy in this chapter… at least I don't think so. Actually it only took me a few hours to write that. I was in a bad mood that day, so it came easier.

Whimpers Hides under desk I'm sorry! Don't shoot!

Yeah, you promised me a new chapter by Sunday… 6 months ago! Sheesh, and you think I'm bad at updating!

Shadoesun- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I try my best to keep him in character. But he's such a hard character to write! I'm glad you think Pearl is believable. Their relationship is loosely based on my relationship with my older brother! I agree, lets keelhaul him! lol. I'm glad you liked the fight scene; I had a lot of trouble writing that one. Again, Sorry it took so long to get this out!

Vimana Feral- I'm glad I engulfed you! There is no greater praise for an author then that! Here's the next chapter!

lotrfreek- Nope. Can't, sorry. Hopefully your detention is over by now!

Captain Cheesehead- No problem, sorry for not getting this one up faster then I did. I know, I'd give 'em hot chocolate, but it doesn't fit in with the story. Here's the next chapter!

Cori Chaning- You envy her? But yeah, it was sweet. Here's the next chapter!

Silmarwen- I'm glad you love it. Sorry it took so long to update!

Dreamgirl21147- here's more!

Bladefanatic- That comes in, in later chapters! I love that line, so I hade to put it in here! Well, this is where that 'P' came from!

Oberon O'Neil- I added more! Hope this doesn't disappoint!

Original Sin No2- I'm glad you like it! I thought he would kinda be like that when he was young! I'm glad I their relationship! Here's the new chapter!

Katalia- Thanks! Here's the chapter!

Estriel- I know, I couldn't leave it, and I didn't, just put it aside for a while. Here's the update!

Please Review! **If you want to be e-mailed when this is updated, leave your e-mail address in a review!**


	8. The Doctor

Hehe, look at that, over a year since I last updated this little story... I have no excuse; all I can say is that writer's block really sucks.

Anyway, without further delay...

A Captain's Hat Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own my own stuff, but everything else belongs to the mouse.

--------- --------------

The portly man led Jack up the streets of the coastal town, and into the part of the city that was populated by great mansions; some of the like Jack had only ever seen when his father had taken him to London...

'Father.' Jack though with sadness, 'The Majestic... Pearl.' He looked at the limp form of the small girl in his arms. His poor precious Pearl. For the first time in his life he found himself praying to whatever deity be up there that she would be okay. Jack held her closer as she shuddered and lat out another whooping cough. He felt the heat of her body melt into his, her temperature was rising. He wasn't ignorant; he had seen what happens when someone's fever gets too high. He prayed to whoever was listening that Pearl wouldn't go out in such a painful way.

Jack was so worried about Pearl, that he didn't even noticed they had stopped until the warm glow of candlelight hit his face. He looked up into the bluest of eye's he had ever seen.

"Oh dear! Come child, bring her in straight away!" A man, who was attached to the eyes, exclaimed, opening the door for the young man. Jack walked in and looked back at the man expectantly. The man, whom was a kindly look gentleman if had ever seen one, motioned for Jack to take her upstairs. He obediently obeyed, and went stomping up the grand stair case. When he reached the top, he turned and waited for the man to point him to which room to take Pearl too, the he sat her down on the bed. The man called for his wife, whom sent the maids to fetch a tub of the coldest water they could find.

Jack sat down on the bed next to Pearl and cradled her tiny, frail hand in his. He was suddenly afraid that if he touched her wrong, or held her too hard, she would crumble like a delicate porcelain doll. He though about how this desperately frail looking child had only just a few days ago, almost beaten him in a mock sword play battle, and had taken out a few men nearly five times her size! This couldn't be the same child! She looked so... fragile.

"Here..." The doctor, for that is who he had concluded the kind gentleman to be, gently moved Jack aside and lifted the girl out of the bed. Jack watched as he carried her over to the bathing bucket that had just been set into the room and gentle set her into the icy water.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh!" The girl moaned loudly as she tried to push herself out of the freezing water, made all the more cold by her burning fever. Jack jumped to his feet, and ran over to her.

"Shhh. Shhh, luv, it's a'right." he cooed to her as she grabbed his hand. "It'll 'elp." but even as he said this, he looked to the doctor, asking him if this was true.

"Yes, my dear, it will help." The man said, his kind eyes smiling at Jack.

"You see, luv. It's gonna be okay." He cooed, and then kissed her hand, trying anything he could to give her at least the smallest bit of comfort. It seemed to do the trick as the girl stopped her struggling, and settled on just shivering and squeezing Jack's had... not that she could squeeze it any where near hard enough to do any damage.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor picked the girl up and laid her back down on the bed. Jack followed, never letting go of the girl's hand. He watched as the doctor left, and then came back with a porcelain bowl that had a rather large chip on the edge of it. The doctor walked to the other side of the bed, and put the bowl under the fore arm of the girl so that the bowl was situated right underneath the elbow junction and the top part of her arm rested in the nook in the side of the bowl. The doctors then took a small, sharp knife and gently drug the blade across the junction, allowing the blood to flow freely from the small veins and into the porcelain bowl.

Jack turned his head away, a sick feeling coming over him. He had seen blood before, even been the cause of said blood flow, but this time it was his Pearl's blood. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed in deeply, trying to calm the raging storm that had settled itself into the pit of his stomach.

"That's all we can do for the moment." The doctor said several minutes later. Jack turned back and watched as the doctor put a white cloth over the cut and bent her small elbow to keep that cloth in place and staunch the blood flow. He handed one of the maid the bowl full of blood to dispose of.

Jack watched as she left, then turned back to the doctor. He asked, looking more than his eighteen years, "Will she be okay... I want a straight answer."

The doctor sighed, "I really don't know, son. It'll be touch and go with her for quite some time." He answered honestly.

Jack looked back at the girl and found him self, not for the first time that night, praying that she'd make it through.

-------- ----------

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get out!

Thanks to lotrfreek, Terriah, Bubblyfizz03, Lunatic with a Hero Complex, Arien-SG1, and Calliope Foster for reviewing!

As always, feed back is a plus, and if you want to be updated send all requests to 


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda stomps onto a stage lit with one single spotlight. In one hand she holds her laptop, the other a blowtorch... things couldn't be heading in a great direction.

"my **beepbeepbeepin**' computer **beeping** crashed and I had to **beepbeeping** erase everything on it and reinstall the **BeepbeepBEEPINGBEEPbeepbeep** software. But I didn't have the original **Beeping** disc, so I had to use a Gateway disk on my HP, and the **BEEPBEEPINGBEEPBEEPBEEP** sucks. I am saving up for a new one soon, but I have to pay 600 dollars to my brother, and I have to have money to live on, because I tried going hungry for a day, and I broke six hours through when my stomach wouldn't shut up... beside I have to do heavy lifting at my job... no food energy when lifting 50lb things BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! So my stories are on hold, but I have been writing like crazy on most of them. So things will get updated when I get a new comp." Takes a deep breath.

"So, look for more, and I will update things as I can." Bows. "Thank you."

"And Now, For The Main Event!" melts HP with blowtorch. "Thank you, Goodnight!"

Fade to black.


End file.
